


Eccentric Universe: Viral Onslaught

by dusty_elise



Category: Eccentric Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_elise/pseuds/dusty_elise
Summary: Ethan Gidwell is a young man who boasts strength, but is also the sole survivor of one of the most violent and deadliest massacres in history. As he searches for the person behind his trauma, he gets intertwined in an initiative to put a stopper to a freakishly greater threat, one that could potentially wipe all life off planet Earth.





	1. Act 1: Encounter with the Dust Feeder

Gliding along the forest’s cool breeze were tawny leaves fallen from the maple trees scattered around.  
Ethan Gidwell is a boy born in a family of strength and perseverance. He is expected to carry down the family’s tradition of being at the top of the game whenever it comes to physical power, never to pass up an opportunity to get stronger. As such, his hand-to-hand combat prowess is not something to be laughed at. He and his mother were widely regarded as some sort of ‘peacekeepers’ by the people of their hometown of East Liever, so aside from the occasional shoplift and street fight, there has never been any major incidents occurring within the area.

  
That is, until now, May 6 in 2020. The day after Ethan’s 14 th birthday, and one he will never ever forget.  
Ethan ran through the blood-stained corridors of Liever Institute of Education, the once peaceful but prestigious school he attended. Everywhere he looked, bodies of students and teachers alike were strewn everywhere. The ones who were still alive didn’t last long, they were quickly sliced to death by a blazingly fast predator. Ethan didn’t dare halt; he was determined to make it out of the school no matter the consequence. Screams of pure terror from all directions rang through his ears before they were cut off as if somebody hit a pause button on them. Ethan couldn't look back.

  
As he turned a corner into the main hallway on the ground floor he felt that his legs were already starting to get tired. If he were to slow down at all, he would collapse and he would be history. He ignored the aching fatigue in his legs, seeing that the school entrance was just in reach.

  
The final stretch. Ethan pushed himself harder than ever before to get out of there. The screams of his fellow students started to die down the closer he got to the entrance, eventually all was silent other than his footsteps pounding on the corridor floor. However, despite his best efforts of trying to make it out as soon as possible, a quick slender human-like silhouette zipped in the whole two meters between him and the front entrance.

  
He was face-to-face with the killer.

  
Ethan dropped down to his knees and thought, This is it, I'm going to end up dead just like the almost 700 other people in the school... He braced himself for pain, or immediate death.

  
A soft finger that slowly caressed his cheek was what he felt after what seemed like hours. Ethan swiftly opened his eyes, but there was suddenly no trace of the mysterious murderer. He looked around frantically, scared and confused. Scared because he could potentially be sliced apart at any second, confused because of whatever reason the killer just touched him for a couple of seconds. He opened his mouth and called out with a shaky voice, “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

  
There was no response.

  
Seeing an opportunity, Ethan dashed forward, shoved the main doors open and sped out of the school. He hoped that he'd never have to go there again for any kind of reason.


	2. Act 2: The Hybrid

Liever is a small city in the southeastern land of Rilgit Country. It might be small in terms of land area, but it is also much more technologically advanced than most other countries in the world. It is home to many tech giant corporations, bringing along the creation of innovations such as utility robots, mobile and computer apps, quality of life machines, and what may be the world's greatest genetic creation of all: hybrids, crosses between humans and animals.

Since its trial phases in 2001, the creation of hybrids has been (and still is) a very complicated process that, despite many challenges and roadblocks, has come to many successful results, currently with hundreds of hybrids created so far via precise DNA implants. All hybrids will have been integrated into society at age 13, and most are adopted by middle-aged adults.

While hybrids may have differing intelligence depending on which animal is crossed with a human, most seem to be consistent with the national average. They are also given the same privileges and opportunities as well, with most being able to find work by the age of 18.

Such is the case for Zari Halvater, a 17-year-old bee hybrid living in a city north of Liever called Crimson Coastside.

Zari is a cheerful girl, living in a cozy home with a nice job that pays well. She works as a food delivery person, delivering meals to people around the general area with great efficiency thanks to her knowing her way around very well.

Of course, being a bee hybrid distinguishes her quite a lot from most people. She bears a more golden skin with compound eyes and two large clear pairs of wings, and a thin barbed stinger below her back to complete her unique bee hybrid features. She is rather tall, standing at 5'11” and sporting long, wavy jet-black hair where two long antennae sprout.

In short, she leads a rather peaceful and content life and generally feels good about herself.

Zari pushed open the door of Billy's Café, having just finished her afternoon shift. Billy's Café was Zari's 'chill-out zone', she frequents the place for the warm atmosphere, tantalising menu items, visually-pleasing decorations, and friendly staff. The wait staff, kitchen hands, manager, and even Billy Nelson, the owner himself, knew her pretty well.

Zari put on a happy face, eagerly greeting the staff and customers "Good evening!"

Every time she showed up at the café, there would be many conversations taking place between the different people there. But today was different. Almost all was silent, even with the few dozen people there. The only voice audible within the entire café came from the TV next to the counter. Everyone stared at it in shock.

Zari, worried, walked over to the crowd all looking at the TV. She knew that Game of Chairs was the big thing right now, but she never would've thought it would cause a reaction on this scale. But the moment she took a glance at the screen, she finally understood what was going on. It was not pretty, and she was completely unaware of what was depicted on TV.

"...er the almost unreal tragedy that took place at the Liever Institute of Education."

Chloe Pildit, mother of Lolo Pildit, was shown in tears.

"I… I can't believe it… Wh-why…?"

"The monster behind the mass murder, along with their motive, is currently unknown. At this point in time, no evidence can even point to a possible suspect responsible for the incident."

Joel Johnson, father of Joanna Johnson, showed similar grief for the loss of his child.

"Whoever did this… they're a psychopath. I will be overjoyed to see justice on this matter."

"679 students and 41 staff and faculty members were all victims of this incident. One student has confirmed to escape with no injuries, and there may be other staff and students missing."

Zari looked at the TV in disbelief. "N-no way…"

"Investigations are currently taking place, and details such as numbers of survivors, the killer's motives, and their identity may be revealed in the near future."

The TV was then switched off, and the entire place fell into complete silence. Nobody left, nobody entered.

Zari slowly walked around the crowd and sat down on a nearby couch, trying to process everything she heard and saw.

She spoke in a quiet, shaky voice. "Ethan… couldn't do anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's writing a story and not studying?  
> make sure to follow my twitter @dusty_elise!  
> -dusty elise


	3. Act 3: Beginning of the Investigation

One week later…

“As of now, there are still many questions unanswered regarding anything about the Institute’s mass murderer. No footprints or fingerprints have been found, but forensics studies have shown that the method of killing is identical for all victims, strengthening the possibility of there being only a single suspect involved.”

The mayor of Liever was shown in an interview. 

“These are uncertain and frightening times. In such a city where justice prevails, I will ensure that whoever is responsible will be found and be disciplined accordingly. I WILL NOT stand for the terrorism of this city’s citizens.”

Ethan sat in front of the TV, a gloomy look plastered on his face. For the past week, his home has been regularly bombarded by reporters wanting interviews. One thing was certain in his mind, and something he'd be willing to tell any kind of person: he wanted something to happen, he wanted the killer dead.

“Nothing’s changed.”

“Come on, Ethan. We shouldn’t have that kind of energy in the house.”

The TV was switched off, and he felt someone sitting on the couch next to him.

It was his mother, Kayla Nuvaria Gidwell.

"Listen… I know it's been very tough for the both of us… but you can't just give in like this."

Ethan looked at his mother as she talked to him.

“Obviously, I can’t say I know exactly what you’re thinking, but what I do know is that you feel like you could’ve done something. I know that look in your eyes. I’ve seen it before, Ethan.”

Kayla put her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“That’s why I want to help. I want to help you make sure that you manage to get-”

Her talk was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Kayla sighed. “Hold on, I’ll be back in a tick.”

Kayla walked through the main hallway, internally wishing it’s not some guy hoping to get some more ‘fresh news material, tonight at 7’.

She reached the front door, opened it, and who she saw was nothing quite like what she expected.

“Hello! You must be Miss Gidwell, right?”

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?”

“Good, I’m Zari Halvater. I used to go to the Institute.”

“Where do you go now?”

“Crimson Coastside College. I moved out last year.”

Kayla nodded. Seeing that she wasn’t immediately bombarded with dumb questions, she decided that she would let the bee hybrid in if she so desires. Plus, she didn’t look like a threat.

“What are you here for, Zari?”

“I want to help.”

“Not happening.”

“I know how to solve this case.”

“Well, do it yourself. This isn’t your business.”

"Come on, it'll be easier with you around!"

"No thanks, this matter is for-"

A voice could be heard from inside the house.

"Mom, just let her in."

The three of them stayed quiet for a couple seconds, until Kayla sighed. 

"Fine. Come in. Close the door behind you."

Zari nodded, and took a step inside the house. "Thank you, Miss Gidwell." 

After she shut the door, Kayla led her into the main living room, where Ethan was sitting. He waved at Zari with a blank expression, and she waved back. "Hi, Ethan."

She sat down on a chair near the coffee table, and used her phone to project a holographic image. Kayla sat down next to her son, wondering what this bee hybrid has in store.

Zari could tell that the Gidwells were anxious to know who the killer was, so she wasted no time in conveying the information. "What you're seeing here… will most likely prove the identity of the killer."

Kayla just sat back and watched.

Ethan took quite a bit of interest. He may be able to avenge his fallen school mates, and that got him pumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just casually posting this chapter at school, don't mind me uwu  
> make sure to follow me @dusty_elise on twitter for some good content  
> -dusty elise

**Author's Note:**

> after about 2 years of story building, character designing, and wasting my time playing mario kart, the very first act of my massive story is out! i am hoping to get a lot of feedback on this, as this is my first attempt at writing anything at all  
> so yeah, i have no idea when i will finish the entire story, it could take many, many years  
> regardless, i hope you enjoy the future chapters to come!  
> -dusty elise


End file.
